


Kiss-tastrophe

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Human!Angus, Multiple Crossovers, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: A vacation by the beach isn’t a bad idea. At least, it didn’t seem like it when Hiccup agreed. But things go wrong, as they always do. At least the result is comical.For the others at least.





	Kiss-tastrophe

Hiccup agreed, that the best way to end the first night of their vacation, was singing around the campfire they had built on the shore. Everyone was tired from chasing each other up and down the beach, and the colder nights called for nothing more than snuggled next to your partner, merrily drinking beer or wine, singing happily, whether it was in-tune or not.  
Slowly everyone quietened down and Merida started telling ghost stories. Hiccup was a little too tired to listen, his head lent into the crook of Jack’s collarbone, enjoying the feeling of the boy’s arms around him, the way his fingers unconsciously played with the Brunet’s locks. 

Everyone else still had too much energy.  
At some point, someone threw a lump of seaweed, yelling _“Sea monster!”_ and made everyone scream. Astrid then proceeded to throw it at everyone else whilst Angus tackled Merida back into the sea. The two came out cold and wet, but happy enough.  
Hiccup ended up being left with Punzie, both sharing a blanket whilst Jack and Flynn went off for more drift wood as a wind blew, threatening to douse their bonfire. The other four had disappeared for a bit but it wasn’t too much of a big deal. 

“Long day huh,” Hiccup said, poking a stick into the small fire in front of them. “Bit stupid, considering this is only the first night,” Punzie laughed. “And we have the rest of the week to survive with,” Hiccup finished.  
The eight had come down for a half term break. Jack and Punzie had drove, five hours straight, and were still tired from the trip. They had all left at six in the morning, meaning that they didn’t sleep the night before so that they were ready.  
Hiccup had it easier than Punzie though. He had driven down with Jack and all the gear, like the tents, the bags, the barbeque – although Jack insisted they would be cooking everything over open fire – and whatever else anyone wanted to bring. The two had passed the time talking, pumping themselves up for an amazing spring break.  
Punzie had driven down with the other five, who all fell asleep, even though they said they wouldn’t, making her journey seem a lot longer. Which it was when she got caught up in traffic. 

“Still,” Punzie smiled, digging her toes into the soft sand. “I am looking forward to this week. I’ve never properly been away from home like this, without any of my family.”  
“I know what you mean,” Hiccup grinned, picking up Jack’s half-drunk beer and taking a swig. “I feel bad for saying this, but I’m glad that I didn’t have to bring Toothless. This way, I can just focus on enjoying myself.” Punzie nodded, knowing that Hiccup still missed his companion, but she could understand.  
“Well I’m glad I managed to persuade Pascal not to come,” she said. “Actually, I think that was Jack’s shark stories.”  
Punzie laughed, picking up her wine glass perched on a driftwood shelf nearby. She looked really tired, as if she would fall asleep by the fire. Which wasn’t a totally bad idea. 

The Blonde laid her head on Hiccup’s shoulder and sighed softly. “Do you want to go back to the tents?” Hiccup asked, wrapping more blanket around her. “Not just yet,” she mumbled, draining her wine glass. “I’ll wait for the others to get back.”  
But Punzie didn’t manage to stay awake that long. She was asleep long before Jack and Flynn returned with more driftwood. Flynn bade the pair goodnight and carried the girl back to their tent above the tideline.  
“That leaves the two of us,” Jack said slowly, pulling Hiccup into a hug. The boy stumbled slightly, his prosthetic slipping on the sandy surface. “Watch it,” he hissed playfully, eyes wary of the roaring bonfire too close for comfort.  
“Don’t worry,” Jack said smiling. “I’ve got you.” 

The boy leaned down, planting a kiss on Hiccup’s lips. Short and sweet. Soft and warm.  
Hiccup smiled into the moment, his arms lacing around the taller boy’s neck. Without warning, Jack lifted him up and swung him around, as if the pair were dancing. Hiccup laughed, going with it until he felt the cold splash of waves on his foot. “Wait, be careful.”  
But the boy wasn’t listening. Hiccup tried to right himself, feeling Jack move closer until suddenly the pair were falling. They landed with a splash, spluttering and laughing, with Hiccup scolding Jack, moaning how he had finally dried his hair. 

“God you sound like a girl,” Jack said, his body over Hiccups, keeping him laid on the wet beach, the waves rolling in around them. “Well maybe I am,” Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. Jack moved in closer, kissing Hiccup’s neck, whilst one hand slipped up the leg of Hiccup’s swimming shorts. “Sorry to disappoint you,” he said in a sultry voice, his excitement rising. “But I’ve seen all of you. And you are most definitely _not_ a girl.”  
Hiccup laced his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling his body closer, his lips mere millimetres from Jack’s ear. “And a good thing too,” he whispered. “Otherwise you would’ve never fallen in love with me.” 

The Brunette moved in for the kiss this time, both moving together, throwing caution to the wind. Neither was in control, each in tandem, joined together. Neither wanted to break away, the moment was too beautiful– “Hey love birds.”

Hiccup and Jack jumped like they had been electrocuted, much to the amusement of the group that had finally returned. Eret and Merida had something in their hands, trying to hide it behind their backs. The Brunette blushed, standing back up, although unsteady on the sand. Luckily, Jack was there to help him and keep him upright.  
“Thanks,” Hiccup muttered sheepishly, aware of the heat on his cheeks and his ears. _Oh god. Oh god! Astrid and Merida are never going to let me live this down!_

“We bought some fireworks,” Merida said, flashing the mysterious item. “Where’s Rapunzel and Flynn?”  
“They went back to the camp,” Jack answered whilst Hiccup tried to focus on walking. Suddenly he had become a klutz, too nervous to do anything but mumble nonsense words. “Well go wake them up,” Merida said, as if Jack was an idiot and he shouldn’t have let them go to bed anyway.  
“I doubt they’re sleeping,” Eret piped up, nudging Angus with his elbow. The two shared a dirty laugh while Hiccup blushed a deeper shade of red having envisioned just exactly _what_ Flynn and Punzie might’ve been doing. 

“Nah, I doubt it,” Jack said, quietening the laughter. “Punzie’s pretty tired. Shall we just leave the fireworks for tonight and do it tomorrow. I’ll feel bad for waking her up now.” The boy’s level-headedness sort of made sense, and Merida backed down. “Fine. I guess I’m tired too,” she said, trying to act indifferent. “If we all kip now, we can be up early to go exploring in the morning.”  
“If we’re not all out of action from hangovers,” Hiccup muttered, slipping off of his prosthetic. Tiredness washed over him as well. And sleep sounded like a pretty good idea right about now.  
He watched through half-lidded eyes as Astrid and Jack filled the empty cool bucket with sea water to douse the fire whilst the rest packed up their rubbish. Hiccup decided to help, until he remembered he now only had one leg.  
“Just leave it,” Merida said, folding the blankets up. “You’re too tired to function.” The freckled teen spat his tongue out playfully, half way through trying to stifle a yawn. The Ginger laughed before following Angus up to camp. Eret and Astrid followed whilst Jack waited for Hiccup. 

The boy began to reattach his leg, but before he could, Jack ducked down and swept him up in his arms. “Come on Princess. Bedtime.” Too embarrassed to complain, Hiccup let himself be carried in Jack’s arms, up the beach towards the ring of tents. They could hear the separate partners talking to one another, their silhouettes on the side of the tent as everyone readied themselves for bed. Torchlights were turned off by choruses of “Night,” and the campsite went quite.  
Hiccup settled himself down on the blow-up bed, curling close to Jack who was already out like a light, due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk. Hiccup smiled to himself, surrendering to sleep as well.  
This holiday was turning out to be a good one. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sometime through the night, Hiccup heard a noise. He looked over his shoulder at the silhouette of Jack coming back into the tent, probably after a toilet break. He didn’t say anything, but he was still too noisy, tripping over the bags and tumbling straight onto Hiccup. _“Oomph.”_  
Hiccup laughed, feeling Jack try and push himself off of the boy, only to put his hand on a sensitive area. It made Hiccup groan, his hand quickly jumping to his mouth to stifle it as Jack laughed slightly. 

Jack repositioned himself, his body over Hiccup’s hands quickly finding the right spot that Hiccup couldn’t help but moan louder. He tried harder to keep quiet, but Jack was in the mood for some hanky-panky. His small fingers gripping Hiccup, his mouth claiming the boy’s with sweet peach perfume and soft… lips… 

_Small fingers?_  
Perfume.  
Soft? 

“J-jack?”  
“Hiccup?” 

“MERIDA!”  
Hiccup sat bolt upright, eyes wide, staring at the silhouette of Merida who was crouched, mouth open, her hands still firmly wrapped around his- 

“Oh my god!” she screamed, jumping up, almost taking herself out on the torch hanging from the frame. She squeaked like a mouse being stepped on and practically rugby tackled herself out the ten. Hiccup just stared after her, his eyes wide open. 

“Wha’s all the fuss~?” Jack asked from his sleeping bag, sitting up dozily.  
Hiccup just stared at him, lost for words. “N-nightmare,” he stammered, hand over pounding heart.  
“Oh. Okay.” And Jack dropped his head, falling back into drunken slumber. 

Hiccup dropped his head in his hands, just wishing that it could only be a nightmare.  
_Oh please, oh please, oh please be a nightmare!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you’ve subscribed for upload notifications – because you know me and my shitty ability to keep to an upload schedule. I’m aiming for a once a month (possibly week if you’re lucky and my life doesn’t encroach on my writing time) but there are no promises (sorry again).  
> And thanks for reading x
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this and fancied checking out my other stuff, there are more Hijack fics, Apocalypse AUs, Medieval AUs and then a treasure trove of one shots in the series "Viking Bedtime Stories" which I’m collecting prompts for, so if you want to throw me a pairing, a title or a prompt – in the comment section – I would GREATLY appreciate it!!!  
> Also, prompts aren’t restricted to this Fandom. If there’s anything you want me to have a go at, throw the idea my way and I shall try not to butcher it!
> 
> I've finally set myself up a "Buy Me A Coffee" page, so if you want to support me, motivate me, or just keep me awake with caffeine, then at is all graciously accepted! Remember, [ dragon's love coffee too!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/5luohPY3v)
> 
> Much love xxx


End file.
